Destiny
by Jahoan
Summary: "Do you believe in destiny?" "Yes, but the thing is, destiny isn't very good at enforcing its rules."
1. Chapter 1

Destiny—a RWBY/Danny Phantom Crossover. Post-Volume 3 RWBY, Post-PP Danny Phantom.

Summary: "Do you believe in destiny?" "Yes, but the thing is, destiny isn't very good at enforcing its rules."

In a forest clearing, snow covering the ground and trees, five figures stood in a tight circle, weapons in hand as growls sounded from the trees.

Clad in red and black, a red cloak around her shoulders, Ruby Rose held her Crescent Rose ready, the sniper-scythe ready to cut through Grimm like butter.

To her right stood Jaune Arc, his ancestral sword and shield Crocea Mors held close for defense, masking his imperceptible quivering at the situation.

Next to the Arc scion was Nora Valkyrie, the thunder goddess, brandishing her Warhammer-grenade launcher with an unusually serious face for the normally spacey redhead.

To her right was her closest friend, Lie Ren, clad in green, his Stormflower bayonet pistols primed for a final stand.

Closing the circle was Qrow Branwen, Ruby's uncle and teacher, who loosely held his scythe's greatsword form in one hand while holding his other over a bloody gash on his side.

Feelings of dread and hopelessness ran through the entire group, as glints of red appeared between the trees. From the shadows came Beowolves, the lupine Grimm. Ruby used to hone her skills on packs of their young before she attended Beacon. Unfortunately, these weren't the pitch black beasts that a huntress in training could cut down by the dozen. These monsters were covered in bone white armor, some carrying red highlights, many of which appeared to be Alphas. The Grimm piled into the edges of the clearing, surrounding the ragged team of hunters.

"We are surrounded." Ren stated rather matter-of-factly.

"If we go down, we'll go down fighting!" Ruby declared, pointing the barrel of Crescent Rose at the lead Alpha.

"Sorry I couldn't keep you kids safe." Qrow sighed between gasping breaths.

"Bring it on, Beowolves!" Nora shouted to her enemy.

"Let's finish this." Jaune said, raising his sword and shifting into a more offensive stance.

The lead Alpha decided that it was done waiting, and charged toward Ruby and Jaune. The two braced for impact, but it never came.

Instead, the Beowolf seemed to hang in midair, as though held aloft by an invisible stand. Suddenly, the great beast fell to the side, and began to disintegrate. The huntsman-and-huntress in training both looked at the ground, and saw faint footprints in the snow before them, that neither of them recalled leaving. The Grimm seemed to be able to see the newcomer, because they all began to charge at the same spot. The hunters leapt out of the way, as the horde of Beowolves converged on one spot, and were promptly blown away in a blast of emerald and pitch. The invisible fighter effortlessly cut down the creatures of Grimm, until one seemed to get lucky and knock the combatant to the ground, where they lost their invisibility and Team RNJR plus Qrow got their first look of their savior, and were paralyzed with shock.

Standing up from the fall, clad in a black leather and gold armor, with blood red hair and eyes like glowing emeralds, the fighter turned to the team, and the two natural leaders both had only one thing to say.

"Pyrrha!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old and New Friends

Time seemed to stand still as Jaune and Ruby starred at their teammate/friend, whom Ruby had seen disintegrate at the hands of Cinder Fall during the Battle of Beacon. The group took a long look at the supposedly dead huntress. Her outfit had become black where it was brown before, and her red hair had become bloody crimson. Her skin was now deathly pale, and her emerald eyes burned like embers.

"Pyrrha, you're… alive!? Ruby exclaimed.

"Not exactly, it's complicated. I'm—" She was cut off by the sound of a massive Grimm roaring. All the hunters took up battle positions and looked in the direction of the sound. An Ursa Major covered head to claw in bone armor charged into the clearing. The elder Grimm stood about fifteen feet tall, and atop its back stood a glowing figure, striking at the beast's neck. The monster bucked, and the figure was sent flying. The newcomer righted himself in midair, and stopped an inch above the snow, dropping to the ground feet first and in a combat-ready pose. The interloper looked about seventeen, with toxic green eyes, snow white hair, and most notable of all, a pair of crystal horns atop his head and the hint of fangs poking from his snarl toward the Ursa. He was dressed in a simple black outfit, with a white vest, and a gray backpack fitted to his shoulders. His left hand appeared mechanical, if the whirring of servos was anything to go by as the hand glowed green and a beam of plasma shot from it into the Grimm's eyes. The beast was temporarily blinded, and swung about wildly for its attacker. The newcomer pressed a finger to his ear.

"Initiate Combat Protocol: Blue Fairy." The newcomer stated. The backpack slid open, and Ruby was even more surprised to see a familiar set of blades fold out and fly at the Ursa. The blades embedded themselves in the gaps of the Ursa's armor. With his left hand, the newcomer gestured, and the blades obeyed, tossing the massive Grimm about like a rag doll for a good minute before he pulled the beast toward him and struck it in the face with a charged right hook, shattering the monster's head with the body following soon after. The blades retreated, and the newcomer quipped "That's how you fight a bear."

Jaune noted the look of familiarity on Pyrrha's face toward the newcomer. "Do you know him?" the blonde huntsman asked. "I said it's complicated." She replied.

The newcomer turned to the group, a glint of mirth dancing across his eyes. "So you're Pyrrha's teammates, along with Red Riding Hood and a sword-swinging scarecrow." He said, then seemed to mentally slap himself. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" He asked rhetorically. "Introductions. Name's Danny Phantom, half ghost hero at your service. You already know Pyrrha, and a couple of you might know her." He tapped ear again, and a green hologram appeared, depicting a girl they had thought died in the Vytal Tournament. "Salutations." The hologram said cheerfully.

"Penny!" Ruby exclaimed. "But, you were cut apart at the Vytal Festival, how are you here?"

"My body was damaged, but my core processor was not. Phantom retrieved it and my weapons, and integrated my hardware with his own." Phantom rolled up his left sleeve and took off his glove, revealing his entire left arm and shoulder to be mechanical, with green lines breaking up the metal. "All it takes is a few wrecked robots, some Dust, and some good old human ingenuity, and I have a fully functional robotic arm to replace the one it cost to bring a person back to life."

"Wait, you revived Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, skeptical. A person can't just come back from being turned to ash.

"A wise man once said, 'strike me down, and I will become more powerful than you could imagine'. I simply made that apply here."

 _Flashback_

" _Welcome back to the world of the living, Revenant. A pair of emerald eyes fluttered open to see a black and white clad figure standing in front of her, several cords leading from a mechanical left arm into…_

 _Pyrrha took in a sharp breath when she realized that she was in the Maiden Transference Chamber. The door opened with a hiss, and she stumbled out. A pair of strong hands, one metal, kept her from falling._

" _Hey, take it easy, you've been through a lot lately and it might be a bit much for you to take in. My name's Danny, I'm here to help." Danny said. She looked up into his eyes, and saw toxic green orbs that blazed with an inner fire, threatening and comforting at the same time. She barely noticed the crystalline spikes jutting through his snow white hair._

" _How, I was-" She began, but was paused by the memory of the arrow piercing her heart, and the all-consuming burning pain that faded into nothingness. "-I was dead. Cinder killed me."_

" _You were dead, but now your alive, at least half-way." Danny told her._

" _What?" Pyrrha asked, as her suddenly became intangible, phasing through his grip and regaining solidity on the ground. "Ouch." She groaned._

" _He hey, power inconsistence is normal for a newly minted halfa." Danny reassured her while helping her to her feet. She looked down, and saw that her feet were not touching the ground. "I'm…floating?" She asked, bewildered. "Yeah, that you are." Danny stated flatly. "You can fly, turn invisible and intangible, plus whatever powers you had in your old life." Pyrrha reached out toward the nearest piece of metal with her semblance, and saw her savior's arm fly toward the wall, the rest of him following, slamming into the wall with a comical thud._

" _I'm okay!" He declared._

 _Flashback end._

"So, what you doing out here in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of winter?" Phantom asked.

"Last known location of Cinder Fall was heading to Haven. We're trying to catch up to her there, but with the CCT System down, we can't call backup, we only have speculation to go on, and the Kingdoms are on the brink of war because Roman Torchwick hijacked the Atlesean robots and turned them on Vale, making Atlas look like it attacked Vale and released the Grimm into the city." Qrow informed them.

Pyrrha looked devastated, Penny was covering her mouth in shock, and Phantom looked positively apocalyptic. "So," Phantom said, his voice now a deep bass. "This 'Cinder' has sent this world into a war by taking down worldwide communications. So let's put an end to her."

"That won't be so easy, now that Cinder is the Fall Maiden." Qrow rebuffed. Pyrrha turned to Phantom. "I'm the best fighter in Remnant, and Cinder overpowered me. How do you beat one of the most powerful people on the planet?"

"You underestimate the power of the halfa. Cinder may be powerful, but she's still human. You can't kill what's already dead."

 **AN: Danny resurrected Pyrrha using her Aura, a ton of Dust, and his left arm for the ectoplasm and morph DNA, making her a hybrid. He came to Remnant via random ghost portal, and was given the gist of the world by Clockwork (Dust, Aura, Grimm, and the Huntsmen/Huntresses; He left the rest for Qrow to explain, and other information was from scouting Vale. He does not know about Salem yet, but it won't take him long to figure out that someone else is controlling things behind the scenes.)**


End file.
